A secret and a lover
by Anilemonfics123
Summary: Kenji kasama has a secret that he wishes to keep a secret but it will be revealed and he will gain something out of it
1. Kenji kasama

**Kenji kasama a spiky orange haired delinquent wearing a silver cuff earring was sitting on top of his roof propped up on his elbows relaxing taking a deep breath,opening his honey brown eyes to look at the moon"a beautiful full moon tonight huh?"he smiled but cringed as he took a other deep breath while closing his eyes"i guess mine not enough to suppress it"he opened his eyes reveling reddish pinkish brown eyes with gold slits in his eyes **

**(Next morning game creation club (provisional )**

**"Onii chan"sakura a girl who had messy pinky hair with bright red eyes(element-water)**

**"Hmm what'cha need and i'm not your brother"a bored expression on his face as he read a manga **

**"Play a game with me"she smiled more**

**"Play by your self"as he said that she jumped on him**

**"You two have become closer since that race"a blonde haired girl in pigtails followed by a waist length purple haired girl and a brown haired girl with a long braid going to her back and a man with brown hair with a charming smile surrounded by diamond and a blue haired girl with her hair tied up wearing a track suit walked in with her**

**"Oh roka,the president and takao,hachi and osawa sensei"he said sighing as he hunch over a little as sakura hit the back of his neck pleading him to play**

**Roka the underground boss of their school and the claimed element is fire but her true element is claims kenji as her special one**

**Chitose the Student Council President. Her authority is so great even the teachers fear her. Her element is "Earth"**

**Hachi Shiō**

**The only male member of the Game Creation Club (Provisional) other than Kenji with an unrequited crush on Roka. He often uses the gap between a bookshelf and the wall as his "seat". Other club members refer to him as a "Light" elemental due to the sparkles that seem to surround his appearance joined the Kazama gang.**

**Takao **

**President of the "real" Game Creation Club with no known first name. Friends with Roka, even though she left and started her own Game Creation Club on negative terms. Others in the school refer to Takao as a "Boobs" elemental due to their large size and amount of times they affect other people. She has a crush on Kenji**

**Minami Ōsawa **

**The faculty advisor of the club. Her element is "Lightning" because she carries around a taser. She is shown to be sleeping almost anytime, even in her own class.**

**"Onii chan playyy"she smiled more**

**"Hey you two no being dirty"osawa said but fell asleep in her chair**

**"I'll sit down as well"hachi said taking his space in...the..bookshelf**

**"We all might as well"chitose said**

**"Hmph"takao grunted and crossed her arms but couldn't help giving kenji a few glances showing jealousy **

**"Fine if i play will you get off"kenji defeated sat down and grabbed a controller **

**"Haaa"sakura gasped in delight,quickly selecting a fighting game and grabbing a controller she plopped down next to kenji **

**"Hey roka don't they seem too close to you?"takao whispered with a red tint on her face**

**Hmm hmm"she nodded in chibi form**

**"Its fine if you ask me"the president whispered smiling"so how about you two huh"her smile went into a devilish grin**

**The two sweat dropped and gulped **

**"W-w-uh-i"they both stuttered simultaneously **

**"Aww i lost"they look over seeing their water loving friend smiling and giggling excitedly"another match this time i won't lose"she declared**

**"Heh fine then"he grinned and got his game face on**

**"See their soooooo close"takao and roka started whispering again making the president sigh but grin as a plan formed in her head**

***DING*DING***

**The bell rung signaling the end of school and for everyone to return home and hopefully no homework.**

**"Thank god its a weekend"he sighed**

**"Oh kazama what are you gonna do on the weekend"roka suddenly ask**

**With her pigtails bouncing showing her excitement**

**"Probably finishing up the homework i was assign from "he sighed but picked up his bag**

**"How about you guys?"**

**"Practice our elements"the four elementals announced casual**

**"Shopping"takao announced **

**"Sleeping"osawa said**

**The door opens,practically slamming open showing a spikey oranged haired little girl with a smile.**

**"Noe"surprised as he sister came by**

**"Bro lets stop by the mall and shop and pick up snacks before going home together **

**"Sure"he smiled happily and they walked out chatting**

**"Che beaten"sakura muttered as she bit her nails **

**The girls didn't hear her but what crossed their minds was 'damn he got taken away'**


	2. Secret discovered

div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" (Night)/span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hahaha"span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hehehe"span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The two siblings laughing as they left the mall with various bags on their armsspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Now lets get home"kenji smiled brightlyspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hmm"noe nodded her headspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Walking home laughing while making it home the siblings put their stuff in their rooms and kitchen but they saw a note but kept doing what they were doing which lead to settling down in the living room watching tv and eating cookiesspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hey what time is it?"kenji asked looking at noespan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hmmm"she looked at her watch"7:30"she said munching on another cookiespan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hmmmm i thought we at least come back at 9 or 8 back i guess 7 okay"he shruggedspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" *DING*DONG*span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Their door bell rings making noe get up but kenji stops her and got up rubbing his neck clicking his tongue in annoyance thinking 'who comes here at this time'span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Alright alright who is it"he opened the door seeing pink hair and a large smilespan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Sakura"he peered down at the first yearspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yo onii chan"she showed the peace signspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What're you doin here exactly"span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I came to spend the night"span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""THE HELL YOU MEAN YOU CAN TO SPEND THE NIGHT WHAT ARE YOU AN IDIOT"span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Nope I'm a little sister"span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ugh whatever just come inside"he side stepped to let her in span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ahh bro you-WHAT THE HELL SHE DOING HERE"noe pointing at the third member in the housespan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hello sister"she wavedspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I'm not your sister"she hissedspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""That aside just chill"he sat down on his side propped on his elbow and grabbed a cookie and slowly munch on itspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sakura looked at kenji and an idea sprung in her head making her smile and squeal in her head delightfully span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hey onii chan"sakura started stretching her arms over hand to her backspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What"span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Where are your parents?"as she said that she sat down in front of himspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"And layed down on himspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Their out on a monthly vaca"he said nonchalantly grabbing on another cookiespan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hmm hmm i see"she smiled morespan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" (Sakura POV)span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""(Alright he's mine but my sister gonna be in the way soooo when shes asleep my best approach is too attack then)"span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ah onii chan where will i be sleeping"i ask smiling morespan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Sleeping?"kenji put in hand on his chin and looked at the clock"it is late so i guess you can stay"span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Broooo~"noe looked at her brother with anime tears trying to make him rethinkspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Heh sorry sis no can doozie"i muttered laughing to myselfspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You got three choices"span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""1:my room"span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""2:the couch"span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""3:share with noe-no-you got two"showing two fingers because noe quickly cut off option 3span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hmmmm then i want option 1"i said showing 1 fingerspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""My room huh"span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" (Kenji POV)span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""(Whats up with her shes acting clingy towards me)"span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Alright fine i'm taking the couch then"i declared,i swore she just showed a disappointed look well whateverspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" (Normal POV)span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Its was night now and everybody took to their respectively roomily accommodations except for sakura as she was still planning to go after kenji when he falls asleepspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""It seems onii chan doesn't like sleeping"sakura whispered watching him like a stalker secretly behind a wall peering to see what he's up toospan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Man nothin good is on"he sighed but then cringed in pain holding the left side of his face tightlyspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Damn I need some bad but i don't wanna wake up noe"as sakura heard this she thought up several meaning to what he means:a serene to sleep,bedtime story,and the worse sex,just picturing noe with a lust face with kenji hovering over her and saying "i need you bad noe"it drove her mad wishing it was her span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She broke out of her thoughts when she heard him sigh"i know your there you might as well show yourself"sakura squeaked and then thought of a quick planspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Meowwwww"span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Huh only a cat huh"she saw him shrugged and then get up and head to the kitchen"almost caught"she sighed "yea almost"she fell over cringing at the fall"huh onii chan but you were going to the kitchen"she smiled sheepishly span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Besides the point why are you spying on me huh"he got in her face making her blush a littlespan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Uh well...you see"She looked away showing a huge portion of her neckspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" Making kenji gasped loudly as his eyes started glowing and then liddedspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Sakura"his hot breath tickled her neck,his voice deeper and husky span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yeeeeeep"she yelped backing up against a wallspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hehehe"he chuckled lightly at her behaviorspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Onii-kenji"she gasped at what he saidspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""K-k-kenji"she stuttered feeling weird calling him by his given namespan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Yes"he whispered smiling span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What're you doing?"her voice was weak like a sheep about to be pounce on by a wolfspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Heh"*blew in ear*span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ahhh"she jumped lightlyspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Kenji removed himself from her ear showing reddish brown eyes with gold bluish slits"kenji your eyes"span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Sakura i'm sorry i can't hold much longer the smell driving me crazy"his eyes glowed more as he approached span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Kenji"she saw him open his mouth showing sharp fangs which scared her a bitspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He now had his hands wrapped around her back so she doesn't escape and his head is by her neck breathing heavilyspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""K-kenji nnng stop"she felt him licking her neck and kissing itspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Kenji stop and open his mouth again this time pointing his fangs at her neckspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ken-jiiiiiiii"she hissed his name while gritting her teeth feeling something sharp puncture her skinspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Ahh-ahh hnnn"sakura face showed total discomfort as she struggled with the pain of being stabbed well bitten span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" *GULP*SLURP*GULP*GULP*span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She felt him drinking her blood and lapping up any that dare to escape him,she couldn't take anymore as she felt her body reduce to jelly as she fell down with kenji still drinking her blood,she felt her body go numb was kenji going to take all her blood?,was she going to die what was going to happen!?span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hnng"span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Kenji eyes open wide as he quickly rip himself from her"shit i took too much she's pale as hell"he quickly got up and ran to the fridge getting berry and tomato juice span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hey here take this"he hoisted her up but she wasn't making no movement to drink"tch"sucked his teeth trying to think of something"shit i guess this the only way"he slurped some of the berry and tomato juice and set her down and opened her mouth span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"he set his mouth down upon her slowly letting the juice go down her throat as he felt her drinking a littlespan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"" 'haaa haaaaa' "he breathed heavy hoping that shes fine" 'haa..haa' "he heard faint breathing but it was still breathing as he jumped for joy thanking god"yesssss whooo i'm not a murderer"he cheered but stop as he heard groaning making him instantly drop to the floor in front of sakuraspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hey you ok"he shook her lightlyspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hng kenji"she looked daze"oh kenji"she returned to life fully"i had a weird dream where you bit me and..."he pointed to her neck showing holes in it"eh"she looked at kenji and backed upspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Relax kid i'm not gonna take your blood again"he held a hand as he got up,she took it after a shaky minute and lead her to the couch,sitting her down gently.span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I guess i could answer your questions on how i became like thisspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He looked her in her eyes,her eyes widen seeing kenji,his eyes were red as bloodspan/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" span/div  
>div style="font-weight: bold;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""It was during a break for winter"he beganspan/div 


End file.
